


In Time for Dinner

by yebarb



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebarb/pseuds/yebarb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, we have the whole time and space to see... in time for dinner, of course! Where do you want to start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested this story (thanks Ben!) and this is my second fanfiction in English in a day and I'm so f***ing proud haha! Enjoy!

Before she was Susan Foreman - not so long though, she was very young when it happened -, there was Arkytior, Theta Sigma's granddaughter. That's how she was known amongst his friends. He usually took her for a few meetings with some people he knew, and she didn't understand a word of what they said - "Smile and agree with everything they say, my dear. Don't worry, I can't understand a word either."  
But he understood her. She would come back from small trips to the forest and bring stones and leafs and show to him. He was so smart; he knew the names of every single leaf and in short time, so did she. They could talk for hours long. He would put her in his lap and tell her stories about that time when he stole a time machine and ran away for a while to see the Universe and its wonders.  
"Which is something I believe we should do. For once, at least." He said, with a small smile in his face.  
"But that's forbbiden, grandfather! They will get us before we reach one!"  
"Not if we're faster, my dear, and I may be old but I'm still a hell of a runner!" He put her on the floor and got up, hurrying up and grabbing his coat. "I hope they didn't close yet! Come along, Arkytior!"  
"Wait, I have to grab my clothes!" She raced to her bedroom, opening the closet and putting all the clothes she could reach in a bag.  
When she left the house, her grandfather stood in the garden, without any bags.  
"Won't you..."  
"Oh no, I don't need any. Now if we hurry up..." he said turning around and making his way to the exit.  
After all the excitement, she slowed down a little.  
"Grandfather! How can I leave now? I have to go to the Academy, start studying..."  
"Dear child" he came back and held her hands. "It's just this time, I promise. We can come back in time so you'll start your studies and nobody will miss us. We'll be able to explore the whole Universe and come back in time for dinner. Now, hurry up!"  
They left the house and went to the Capitol, sneaking into an abandoned courtyard that was full of time machines. Arkytior ran ahead of him, trying to choose one, but there were so many! Finally, the Doctor stopped in front of one, admiration in his eyes.  
"That's the one." he said, almost in a whisper.  
They entered that one, a TT Type 40, and Arkytior closed the door behind her. The control room was totally white, with round things, and a panel in the middle.  
"What do you think, Arkytior?" he said, amused.  
"That's so... I don't know. Simple."  
"I think it's perfect." He smiled.  
She joined him, and standing beside him, he said: "Now, we have the whole time and space to see... in time for dinner, of course! Where do you want to start?"


End file.
